


A Matter on Hearts

by WeirdWolf325



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWolf325/pseuds/WeirdWolf325
Summary: With Byleth back from her 5 year sleep, Edelgard is given a question she wasn't prepared for. Thankfully she has some friends to help her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Matter on Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts are in _italics_

The old black eagles classroom sits with only a few papers residing in it’s once bustling space. With how the war is taking, these classrooms, other than this one, have been made into makeshift offices for both Hubert and Ferdinand. _Though having both so close to each other is starting to become a pain._

“Oh Hubert, I have taken a new liking to your bitter coffee. Though I won’t pick it over my cup of southern fruit blend tea if given the choice” Ferdinand says just as clearly as if the door was open.

“Your tea was at the very least tolerable” Hubert says, though I could barely hear it. I sigh and tune out the rest of their conservation.

The classroom looked exactly like it had all those years ago when professor taught our class. I remember the moments of success that professor always made sure I knew she was proud of and the consoling when the lecture couldn’t go as well as we have hoped. And the promise to meet once again at the millennium festival. Even with those 5 years of uncertainty, the professor kept that promise.

Suddenly the door opened.

“Halt you-“ I look back to see professor with wide eyes looking back at me. She quickly smiles at me and I turn my head to not be blinded by it.

“Edelgard, I didn’t know you visit the old classroom as well,” she says in that calm and smooth tone of hers as she clicks the door shut.

“I- I don’t usually my teacher. Today I felt like I needed some air and I just wandered here” I say. I walk towards my normal seat up in the front, letting my hand drag on the tables. Professor hums behind me when I stop at the seat’s side.

“And why have you come here, my teacher?” She closes her eyes and holds a hand to her chin.

“Well I wanted to see how the classroom was holding up. There is still a lot of damage on the monastery from the siege we’ve done to get it. I was hoping this room has been spared,” she says. She then starts walking to her desk.

“And why is that?” She looks down at the papers on her desk.

“Sentimental, I guess. It was the place I got to see all of you grow.” She grabs one of the papers. “But now you all have grown so much more while I slept in stagnation,” she whispers out. That gets me to raise my eyes from the paper to her face.

“Slept in stagnation? I much rather take that than to never see you again” I say softly. She raises her head to look straight in my eyes.

“I guess so.”

“You guess so?” I start walking towards her and she moves to look at the ground. “My teacher, I do not blame you for the years that you where away. I know that you would come back as soon as you could. If you could. There is no guessing on whether you should be here or not. And that’s because you are. The whole class cares so deeply of you and I won’t let you sit and feel guilty on something you have no guilt for.” I stop right in front of her with my arms crossed.

“And what do you feel about me, Edelgard?” She shots a glance at me with a sad yet hopeful glint in her eyes.

“I-I, uh…” _How do I respond to that? Should I tell her how I truly feel? Is that a wise choice?_ While more questions shoot through my head one after another my mouth just hangs and my cheeks start burning. Professor’s eyes start morphing into something before we both turn our heads to the knocking on the door.

“Professor Byleth and my Liege, the war meeting will be held soon, and it won’t look well if you two arrive late” Hubert says. I cough.

“Yes, thank you Hubert. We will start moving there right away.”

“Of course,” he responds. I start walking towards the door.

“My teacher I wish to continue this conservation, but time does not stop for any. I hope after dinner we can meet here again to finish it” I say trying to use my emperor voice, but nervousness shakes it to sound like I was a student with a crush.

“Alright. Well we have a meeting to go to now, don’t we?” She walks in step with me to the council room the moment we step out of the classroom.

.

.

.

“Then it’s been settled. Caspar and Petra will set out to hunt this week and Ferdinand and Bernadetta will help remove some of the rubble as well,” I declare with my seat groaning as it gets pushed back. “Yes, my liege,” rings throughout the room before the strike force and generals start filling out. Of course, Hubert and I stay back. The Professor only gives me an unreadable glance before leaving us there.

“Lady Edelgard may we discuss something?” Hubert says looking down at me quickly.

“And the topic couldn’t be brought up in the war council? Did you find something new about the ones who slither?” _Please do not be about the Professor._

“Nothing that you haven’t heard before. No, it’s about your love life.”

“My love- what?!?” _I never want you to say that again, Hubert._

“If you gotten into an argument with the Professor and need her disposed of, know that I would do so gladly. But also know that it may take a while and-“

“Hubert please, it is nothing of that sort. And there is no… no love life either” I say with my hands waving frantically in the air.

“Then why was the Professor in the old classroom with you?”

“Because she happened to wander in with me there.”

“Really? She seemed to be heading in even when I told her that you were in there. In fact, it seemed as if she went in because you where there.” He frowns some while I just look at him.

“My Lady know that you can be honest with me on anything. I will lend you my ear as easily as my own blood” he says with a hand over his heart. My lips thin before I sigh. _I know my friend._

“Our Professor seems to be having some guilt with her 5-year hiatus. I tried to comfort her with telling her that she had no say and that she matters so much to the Black Eagles Strike Force, her students. Yet she didn’t seem to believe me and asked me what I thought of her and I… I might have panicked. Till you knocked and I said that we would continue after dinner.” _And I have no idea what I should say to her._ He hums with a tilt of his head, hair falling to cover more of his face.

“And what do you plan on telling her?” He asks. I breath in before grabbing some papers and turning away towards the door. He grumbles something underneath his breath.

“Do make sure you talk with Dorothea. She knows much more about matters of the heart than I do, and she may be able to help you more” he sighs out as I make my way out.

“Of course, Hubert.” I say before rounding the corner and out of the room.

.

.

.

“Now Edie, I’m sure this little impromptu tea party isn’t for lady talk. Sooo… what’s the news?” Dorothea raises her cup to her lips with her eyes never leaving mine across from my office desk.

“Dorothea I’m wanting some help on a matter.”

“Help? Why not ask Hubert? He is after all your left-hand man.” Dorothea doesn’t lose the edge in her stare.

“It’s matters that he’s unfamiliar with.”

“And I am?”

“Yes.” Dorothea hums before closing her eyes and taking a sip.

“And it’s about the Professor isn’t?” Her cup clinks as she leans closer. 

“Yes, it is about the Professor.” I look away some. Dorothea huffs out a small laugh with a shake of her head.

“Oh, everything seems to be changing with the Professor back. Even Lin is more awake now than during any battle in this war so far.”

“Dorothea, please.” She looks back at me and smiles sadly.

“Oh, but here I’m rambling on when you asked for help. That itself is a miracle. Hah and we’re fighting a church.” She shifts some and grabs at her cup. “Alright what’s the issue?” I breath in before I explain. Dorothea sighs after it.

“Oh Edie, how come you can’t say what you feel to her? Why hide it?”

“Why? Because I know that is not what she is asking from me.”

“Oh Edie.”

“What?” She only sighs out again and takes another sip.

“You should. When dealing with the heart, Edie, you should always be honest. You after all don’t want to go breaking the ones you care so deeply about now do you?”

“Yes, but I know she won’t reciprocate that type of affection.” Dorothea only shakes her head.

“Then don’t confess if you’re so sure. Tell her how important she is to you. How she helped you in your darkest time. Something like that,” she sighs out. _Is that truly all I have to do?_

“Edie, please don’t tell me you’re doubting that.” I stay silent but my eyes seem to tell her all she needed to know to slump in her chair and sigh again. The bell rings for dinner.

“Well the moment of truth is coming quickly now, Edie” she says while standing.

“It seems so” I say following her to the dining hall.

.

.

.

The classroom is much darker with the sun setting. I light a few candles hoping to gather my composure some before the Professor comes in. A knock comes as I light the last one.

“Do come in my teacher.” She comes in a bit hesitant, though only if you looked hard enough, and closes the door. She coughs softly as I set the candle down.

“Look Edelgard, I shouldn’t have asked such a question as that. It is unfair to ask such a question.” She holds that same sad glance as before and her shoulder slump some.

“No, my teacher. If you have doubts on how much you matter to me, I should alleviate those doubts as soon as I can.” Her eyes get a glimmer of hope in them. I breathe deeply before coming to be right in front of her with a desk separating us.

“My teacher, you have been a light in my life that I could never have seen coming. By the goddess, I couldn’t even imagine it then. You saved my life so many times. You saved my heart even more.” I fold my hands over the desk.

“You have made sure that I felt cared for with no expectations back. You let me to be myself. You guided me in my darkest time. And you chose me even when I raised an axe against you just moments before.” I take a deep breath and look straight into her eyes.

“Byleth Eisner, you are very important to me. I hold you very close in my heart, in my mind, and in my life” I whisper out. _Well good job on not confessing, Edelgard._ Her mouth opens some before she beams at me.

“Edelgard… do you want me to say how important you are to me too?” She rounds the desk and stands close enough to embrace. I look away feeling a slight burning in my cheeks.

“O-only if you truly want to.” She nods. “Then very well. You have my attention,” I say falling back into my emperor voice. She only smiles wider.

“You have helped me see what is truly important in my life. Before, when I was a mercenary, I only thought survival and my Dad was it. Then I met you and there was something different with you. It’s the reason why I picked the black eagles to teach. I needed to know why you were different.” She places a hand over mine. I look down at them before looking back at her.

“It’s because beside you I feel something. I feel like I could fight a whole army if you are there. Life turns brighter, sweeter, better.” She takes a step closer and places her other hand on my arm.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, you are very important to me. You make me feel like there is truly something worth fighting for. And that is you,” she whispers leaning her head down with her eyes staring into mine.

“My teacher-“

“Edelgard… can I kiss you?” She asks her hand on her arm sliding up to rest on my shoulder. My mouth works silently over words. I huff before moving a hand into her hair and pull her down towards me. She gasps before chuckling. We both fumble over the motions but it didn’t matter. Not when we could feel how much we matter to each other’s hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting less chaotic in life and out of a burnout period. Hopefully I can give more things like this the fandom but only time will tell. Hope the day is going well for you guys with really how crazy the world is right now. Kudos and comments are apprieciated!
> 
> If you wanna chat or see some updates then check out my twitter!(though I don't expect too much on it)  
> https://twitter.com/WWolf325


End file.
